The B Team
by MsliveforChrist
Summary: A mishap by Fury causes the Avengers to run into a team similar but with the opposite genders. What happens when they have to move in to the tower with them, and work with them? Fights? Love? Hilarity? I suck at summaries. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Introductions

**Hey guys! So this is my first Avengers fic so I hope it goes well. Sorry for eany spelling errors don't have spell check or a Beta so I'm doing the best I can. Hope you enjoy! **

**xxpagebreakxx**

As per usual when the sun rose over SHIELD headquarters its permenant inhabitents already had their day in full swing. Already on her fourth cup of coffe of the day Roxanna, or Roxy as she was known by those closest to her, was locked away in her lab with her favorite companions, her machines. Just one floor up in the gym Alyssa was pounding away at the tredmill hardling breaking a sweat while jogging at a normal person's sprinting pace. In the boxing ring behind her the twins were wailing away at each other equally matched in strength and determination. Several floors away in the piece of her room Kathryn sits in a beanbag chair by her window, a textbook in her lap and a cup of tea in her left hand her right hand following her eyes over the pages of the book. And last but certaintly not least, Cat was already camped out in her usual spot on the roof with her drawing pad laid out before her as the warmth of the rising sun chased away the chill of the morning. A peaceful morning for this particular crew, at least it was until an alarm blared through the building stirring the occupents from their respective trances.

In a flash the group burst in to motion changing into the proper attire and rushing towards a confrence room at the heart of the building. Little did they know a similar alarm had gone off elsewhere at the same time.

**xxpagebreakxx**

Tony Stark rose from his bed with a groan as the alarm pierced through the early morning silence at the Tower, calling the Avengers to report to SHIELD. Calling his suit to himself he fell took off into the sky and headed for SHIELD knowing he would be closely followed by the other Avengers.

**xxpagebreakxx**

Alyssa fingered the dog tags she always wore around her neck as she listened to Fury explain why he'd called them from her spot to his right. Her head snapped around and she immediatly stood at attention when the door to the confrence room opened, reveling a group of six who stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the current occupents of the room. She recognized them as the Avengers, the team similar to hers but ranked above them. Whipping her head around to ask Fury why he'd called them both she realized by the look of thinly veiled suprise that he hadn't realized he'd called both teams.

"Ummm Fury," the man she recognized as Tony Stark broke through the silence, "why are there other people in our seats?" He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Roxy as she messed with something on the arm of her suit. "And why does she have an Iron Man suit?" That got through to Roxy.

"Hey!" She shouted, "mine is completely different from yours, and I'm pretty sure I acctually drew out the designs for mine before you ever even thought of one, and it's Iron ANGEL," she gestured to engraved silver wings on the back of the suit, " I mean do I LOOk like a man to you!" She ranted until she realized that the whole of the room was staring at her, freaked out sitting back down and hiding in her hair. Tony was taken back.

"O-kay," he drawled recovering from his shock, "Fury who are these people?" Apparently Roxy's outburst had given him time to assess the situation.

"Well I guess you would all find out eventually anyways so Avengers meet the Defenders" The shocked looks on all of the faces of the Avengers would be awesome comic fodder for the next couple months at least. I smiled and stepped up to the man I knew as Captian American and held out my hand.

"Hi I'm Alyssa Freeman a.k.a. Miss America and this is my team," I spun around and began pointing as I called them out, "that's Kathryn Shift a.k.a. the Roar," she waved, "that's Ally and Tylar Hunt a.k.a. RavenWing and SilentNight respectively," they nodded, "that's Cat Storm, no a.k.a for her 'cause she just goes by her name but she is an honory goddess," she smiled shyley, "and the one over there hiding in her hair and trying to sink into the seat is Roxanna Tinker a.k.a Iron Angel as she previously burst out." Roxy kinda peeked out of her hair for a second before retreating and I spun back around to face the stunned Captian, ever the soldier, nodded at me briefly before turning his confused gaze to Fury.

"Fury, can you explain this please?" Fury nodded and called for more chairs to be brought in. Once placed the stunned heroes sat down and turned their attention to Fury for the explenation.

"After the incident in New York I felt it necessary to assemble a team similar to fight underneath yours. Equally as skilled but less, publicized, than yours. These ladies," Tylar cleared his throat, "and men, had been in SHIELD's system for quite awhile and I decided to bring them together to form the Defenders. I never saw it necessary to inform you of their existance however they were aware of yours because of your public status."

"Well," the Captain seemed to proccess the information before facing us, "nice to meet you young ladies," Tylar cleared his throught again, "and Tylar." He added quickly.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! If you did press that sexy review button and leave me a note. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flame. Make sure to follow if you wanna be notified when this story is updated. I'll try update weekly, reviews will really help the updates come quicker! Love you guys and if your interested in Beta-ing for this story send me a PM.**


	2. Questions

**Hey guys so I decided to go ahead and upload another chapter so I hope you enjoy! Love you guys! Please Review!**

Tylar rolled the potential consequences of Fury's decision to have the two teams work together around in his head as he sat meditating with his back to the wall. A soft knock followed by the opening of the door interrupted his silence. He recognized the girl from the other group, BlackWidow.

"Can I come in?" She asked although she had already entered.

"I suppose so." He replied not moving from his spot on the ground.

"I want to know more about your team." Tylar's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Well it seems that we're gonna have to work together and I want to know more about my future colleagues." She responded shrewdly. Tylar nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, tell me anything." Tylar thought for a moment.

"Well the blonde one, the one that introduced us to you, she's our leader, like Captain America is for you guys. She's been here longer than anyone except for Ally and I, and she's the only one on the team that I would trust with that job."

"Not even your sister?"

"No. Don't get me wrong Ally's awesome. She's great at what she does but her patience can run a little thin, not the type of person you want leading a team of emotionally stunted superheroes, but definitly the person you want backing you up in the field."

"Emotionally stunted?" She seemed confused.

"Ally and I lived in a SHIELD foster home until we were eight, then we were moved here to the headquarters. Alyssa grew up on overseas army bases until the attack when she was ten, then she was sent here. Kathryn was sent when she was seven after her accident. Cat spent most of her life fighting monsters on the run, and then ended up setting up base here as well. Roxy didn't come until she was nineteen but she was a socially awkward nerd her whole life who studied and built stuff instead of socializing. Growing up the only people our age that we had to talk to was each other. Our whole lives were pretty much devoted to either studying or training. So life with us is pretty much like high school with guns and dangerous chemicals."

"Why did Roxanna come so much later than everybody else?"

"Being a genius child, she was already on SHIELD's radar, but Fury never really saw anything special that made him jump out at her, until her first year of college when she built her suit. Turns out she'd been designing that thing since middle school but never actually got around to building it."

"The one named Cat, Miss America said something about her being an honorary goddess? What is that, and how is that possible?"

"Good question. Turns out those greek gods and goddess really do exist, and they really do the stuff it talks about in the legends, including have children with mortals. They're called demigods, half-god half-human. Cat's father is Zues, since he's the king of the gods she was a pretty popular target for monsters. Apparently she defeated a bunch of big bad monsters and not only did she catch Fury's eye, she caught her dad's as well. He offered to make her a goddess, but get this, she declined. Said she wanted to live her mortal life without being restricted to Mt. Olympus. I guess whatever she killed was a really big deal because Zues just wouldn't take no for an answer. So, he proposed a deal. He would make her and _honorary_ goddess. Meaning that she would still have the powers of a goddess but she would be able to venture throughout the world as she pleases, as long as she reports to Mt. Olympus every once in a while to keep up with her godly duties. Unfortunatly that also means that the farther away she is from Mt. Olympus, the harder it is for her to control her powers, and she is still a mortal so she can die, but she counts that as a plus." Tylar could see that BlackWidow was still struggeling to understand it. I had problems with it too when I first found out. She shook her head and changed the topic.

"Lastly, that girl named Kathryn, she didn't look like much when I saw her this morning but I read her file and it said that she changes into different animals?"

"Yeah, we're not exactly sure what was in the injection that made her that way, so we don't know everything that she can change into, but her most common transformations are a lion, snake, or some type of bird. All of which are much larger than actual lions, snakes, or birds."

"Injection?"

"Her dad was some scientist studying cross genetics and a bunch of different DNA samples got combined into this one needle which got injected into her by accident." Tylar could tell he'd given her a lot to process for one day.

"Okay well, thanks for answering my questions, I'd be happy to answer some of yours later if you'd like." She said in an effort to be polite. Tylar nodded and waited until she'd vacated the room to close his eyes again.


	3. Discussions

**Hey guys so I decided to go ahead and update again. That's three days in a row, new personal record for me. Hope you guys like the new chapter, they're kinda short right now but they'll get longer eventually. Love you guys and PLEASE REVIEW!**

I walked into the living room we all shared at SHIELD and saw that everyone else was already there. My eyes narrowed on the corner of the couch where Tylar had planted himself and made my plan. Just before I started my approach Cat looked up at me from her spot on the other side of the room. I winked at her and held my finger up to my mouth then pointed at Tylar. She smiled and went back to her book. Focusing on Tylar I took of toward the couch, launched myself over the side and landed on top of him. The room burst into laughter as he shoved me off and I landed in the floor. I smiled; he stuck his tongue out at me. Laughing, he settled back into his seat and I situated myself on the floor, leaning back on his knees. I looked around at the people I considered my family.

"Okay guys so you know how Fury wants us to work with the other team," everybody nodded, "well we have some team building thing that we have to do with them tomorrow and I want to know how everybody feels about it before hand. Hey and this is Miss America speaking here, it's just me." I scanned the room and everybody smiled at my words. I heard Ally take a breath from my right and turned my attention toward her.

"Well we all know how long it took for them to warm up to each other during New York, so I'm a little worried about how receptive their going to be towards a bunch of outsiders?"

"Yeah," Roxy chimed in from my left, "especially since this isn't exactly the easiest group to break into."

"What to you mean?" I asked confused.

"When I first came here you guys had all already been together since you were little kids, you have a really tight bond and that can kinda be intimidating to an outsider. Don't get me wrong though it's awesome once you are part of the group but right off the bat it's kinds scary."

"The girl came and talked to me earlier this afternoon." I turned my head to look at Tylar

"Really? What'd she say?"

"She just wanted to know a little bit more about the team."

"What all did you tell her?" Kathryn asked a little nervously.

"Nothing too personal," he soothed her quickly,"I just gave her a rough overview of when we all got to SHIELD what our different abilities were." Everyone nodded.

"They seem like nice enough people," Cat pointed out, "and did you see how hot those guys were?" She added with a smile. Tylar groaned behind me; I hit him with a pillow.

"Oh, yeah," I responded "did you see how that archer guy was staring at Ally?" She turned bright red.

"He probably just noticed the bow and was checking out the competition." She spit out embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure, that's what it was," Kathryn taunted from the corner, "and your one to talk Lyss, we all saw the way Blondie was eyeing you."

"I was talking to him!"

"One thing's for sure," Tylar cut into the girly conversation "it will be nice to finally have some guys around! I've had it with all the girly crap!" I hit him with the pillow again.

"You know you love us!" Roxy smacked the back of his head. I laughed and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on to Mean Girls. He groaned.

"Oh no not this again!" Everybody laughed. The conversation had eased my worries, everything with these new guys would be alright. And if it wasn't, well, we'd get through it as a team. As a family.


	4. Excercising Gone Wrong

It turns out that "team building" was fighting a SHIELD created goo-monster and his baby goo's in an old airplane hangar with the new guys. As stupid as the goo-monster is he was surprisingly difficult to kill. I ducked behind my SHIELD as a lump of glowing green plasma was shot in my direction. I scanned the scene trying to form a plan. Hawkeye and Ravenwing were shooting at the thing from ledges near the top of the ceiling on either side of the monster, in the same positions on the ground SilentNight and BlackWidow were shooting at the creatures legs and the Captain was beside them throwing his shield. Iron Man and Iron Angel circled around the things head blasting at it. The Roar and Hulk were handling the miniature goo monsters behind us. A voice came over the radio.

"I think that dark spot in its chest is its heart." One of the guys, I think it was Hawkeye, announced over the intercom. It gave me an idea.

"Guys I think I have a plan, Angel can you swoop down here and pick me up?"

"I'm low on power; I don't think I can carry someone else right now."

"I can do it." Iron Man interjected.

"Great, come down here pick me up and fly me towards its heart. Hawk, Rave, Night, and Widow can you guys keep its arms and legs occupied for a while.

"Got it." They called together through the com.

"If I may ask what's the plan." Captain America said, suddenly appearing beside me.

"I don't have time to explain it, you'll see."

"We've got a problem," Iron Man announced, "there are too many goo-nies in the way I can fly above you but not low enough to pick you up."

"Go ahead and fly over I'll give her a boost." The Captain replied. Iron Man got closer and The Captain linked his fingers together. I put my foot in his hands and he lifted me up into Iron Man's arm. As we got closer to the heart of the monster I slipped one of my bracelets off my arm and into my hand. The bracelets doubled as grenades and were probably the coolest thing about my stupid outfit.

"How far towards its heart do you want to go?" Iron Man asked from behind me.

"As close as you can get, and go as fast as you can too!" He looked unsure. "Trust me!" I added. The speed picked up and before I knew it I was right at the things chest. I thrust the arm that held the bracelet forward, as Iron Man continued to charge. My arm broke through the gooey chest and I dropped the bracelet.

"Get back!" I yelled. Immediately the thrusters switched directions and were shooting backwards at a break neck speed. We were moving so fast I could barely see it when the monster exploded and showered the hanger with glowing green rain.

"Good work guys." Fury's voice came over the com.

**xxpagebreakxx**

We had to report to the conference room immediately, which meant that I was sitting here in my stupid uniform covered in green goo as Fur ypointed out the high's and low's of the training exercise.

"Miss America, good job coming up with a plan and getting both teams to work together." I nodded not trusting myself to say anything that wasn't, 'so can I go get a shower now'. "Dr. Banner, Miss Shift, you two made an excellent team in taking down those smaller creatures." "Unfortunately this exercise had repercussions that we did not expect, because of the creatures chemical make up some damage was done to some of the lower floors. Everything is fine except for…"

"Our floors." I interrupted him; we lived on the three lowest floors in SHIELD.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, so all of you Defenders must find a place to stay for a while until it can be fixed."

"How long will that take?" Kathryn asked.

"Anywhere from two weeks to a month." We all groaned.

"They can stay with us." Stark interrupted our misery.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"We have lots of room at the tower and two weeks isn't really that long of a time so you guys can stay with us until your rooms get fixed." I wasn't sure if he had any ulterior motives for offering us shelter, or if he was just temporarily going insane, but there was no way I was going to pass up free housing. As long as the rest of the guys were okay with it. I looked into my team members eyes. They seemed to be having the same thoughts as I was so I nodded and turned back to Stark.

"We'll take it."


	5. Settling In

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try to update again tomorrow and possibly Monday but on Tuesday I'm leaving for New York and I'll be able to write some but I won't be able to update. I'll be back the Thursday of the following week and I will update a bunch when I get back. Love you guys and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Directly after the decision to move into Stark Tower we were dismissed from the meeting and sent to gather whatever was uncontaminated from our rooms. Of couse this meant trading in my star-spangled monstrosity for SHIELD's slightly, and I do mean _very_ slightly, less embarrasing version of a yellow haz-mat suit . Unfortunatly, my room had been hit the hardest, so everything that had been deemed safe to take could easily be tucked away in my large duffle bag. I'd only spent about 20 minutes packing, and within the next 10 we were all packed up and ready to go. Outside of mission, Stark Tower was going to be the first place other than the headquarters that I'll stay at for any measurable amount of time since I was ten. Although I'd never admit it to any of my team mates, I was a little nervous.

**xoxoxo**

I felt my mouth drop when when I first laid eyes upon Star Tower. It was huge! And this was coming from a girl whose second home was a palace on top of a mountain. Originally, I had just planned to spend the days our rooms were being fixed up on top of Mt. Olympus, but Fury convinced me that I would need a place to stay for the next couple of days because he had more "team building" planned, and that I needed to have a place I was comfortable with close by in case we were called in for any reason. So much for my plan to avoid new places and people.

A girl named Pepper showed us where our rooms wre which were, thankfully, all on the same floor. She then showed us where all the Avengers live on their seperate floors, and were places like the gym and labs were. Finally, we made it back to our rooms and I was crashed back on my new bed when I noticed something. The ceiling of my new room had a changeable holograph! After a little digging I found a remote in the bedside drawer. Flipping through the different settings I found one tht looked like rain, smiling, I rolled over and fell asleep.

**xoxoxo**

The gentle opening of the door had me wide awake and alert despite the fact that I had been deeply asleep just a moment before. Reaching beneath the mattress for the knife I kept wedged there, I prepared to take on my intruder when I realized who it was.

"Tylar," I called into the darkness, "why are you in my room at," I cast a glance at the clock, "2:00 in the morning." There was no response except for the slight dip as Tylar perched himself at the foot of the bed. "Can't sleep?" I felt more than saw his nod. "You can stay here as long as you keep to your side of the bed." The left side of the bed dipped down and I heard Tylar's head make contact with the extra pillow. New places made him uneasy, and ever since we were kids he had been an overprotective idiot, but I knew with me close by he would fall asleep quickle.


End file.
